rebornsonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy Vearth
Fairy Vearth, also known as Planet Fairy Vearth, more commonly referred to as simply just Vearth, is a planet in the series and the primary setting for the majority of the series. Overview Vearth is the third planet from it's home sun. It has two moons, one being natural anf the other being the result of Hagoromo and Hamura's Six Paths Planetary Core Chakra Art. The natural one is named Hamura, and the artifical moon is named Hagoromo. The planet's days last 22 hours and it circles the sun every 333 days. Due to it's varied enviorments and land scapes, such deserts, tundras, forests, seas, and jungles, Vearth has exceptionally diverse lifeforms, more so than a vast majority of other life-bearing planets. This also includes the number of natural sentient races, composed of 6 native races, these being Harpies, Vampires, Ghosts, Merfolk, Fishmen, and Kappas. However, despite this, an artifical race, Humans, make up the majority of the world's population. It's current population sits at 8.7 billion people. Humans make up 25% of the planet's population, Harpies sit at 19%, Merfolk at 15%, Vampires at 13%, Kappas at 10%, Ghosts at 10%, and Zoras at 8%. These races generally and traditionally resided in certain enviorments of the planet and still do so in the modern age for the most part. Harpies reside in deserts, shrublands, and forests. Ghosts reside in deserts, mountain ranges, and canyons. Kappas reside in tropical rain forests and coastal regions, Merfolk reside near polar regions, tundras, and temporate forests. Fishmen are also known ro reside in polar regions, but also inhabit coastal areas. Despite the varied enviroments they are accustomed to, they can still inhabit other parts of the world, albeit with some limits. For example, Harpies are very weak to cold enviorments, and inversely, Fishmen are at a higher risk than average in hot climates. History Angels of Babylon In ancient times, around the year 10,000 B.c, two Angels named Halut and Malut appeared in the kingdom of Babylon. There, they taught the first denizens of Fairy Vearth, namely a group of Harpies, how to control and utilize the innate Chakra within them, at that time being referred to as Magic. This was done in order to make the inhabitants stronger, due to the fact that the planet was constantly being visited and rampaged by aliens who sought the Divine Fruits that grew on the planet. The Angels then departed, instructing the inhabitants of Babylon to spread the wisdom of Magic across the world. Rise and Fall of Babylon With the ability to utilize Magic gifted to them, and opting to keep the knowledge to themselves, the Harpies of Babylon began a conquest to conquer the world under the rule of their leader, King Saul. None of the other races of Vearth were able to oppose their magical prowess, although it is noted the Zoras proved somewhat troublesome. In time, Babylon managed to expand it's land 100 fold, and woud have continued expanding it's power and influence even further had resources allowed them to do so. Due to the massive and unparalled levels of agony and despair brought upon the denizens of the world by Saul, Dark Gaia's malecious power managed to manefist itself to a small capacity outside of the planet's core, though even this small amount was enough to grant Saul immense power, as he would go on to use the power of Dark Gaia to fuel newly constructed Gunuds, structures built in the territories and lands of other nations and races These obelisks used a high-caliber technique that combined Cursed Seal, Medical, and Manipulation classes in order to suppress the intellect and self-awareness of the other races, effectively turning them into mindless cattle to be used for slave labor. In time, a religion was established by Saul for the people of Babylon, with Dark Gaia, referred to as Ill Ilah, as their deity. Some 30 years later after Babylon's conquest of the world somehwhat setteled down, a Harpy, from an enemy nation under Babylon's rule, known as Dawud was born as a Magi, a rare individual who can control Magic at birth. Dawud went on to establish Al-Thamen, a resistance group aiming to free the other races of the tyranical rule of the Orthodox Church and although he did not have the knowledge to teach his allies how to use Magic themselves, he managed to construct Magic Vessels, tools that would absorb Natural Energy to enable non-Magic users to utilize Magic. In due time, Al-Thamen managed to conquer and overthrow several Gunuds, and although they had to deal with antagonism and conflict with the other races on occasions, in due to time, Dawud managed to form strong alliances between the Harpies and the newly-fred races and nations. A war between Dawud and Saul soon began, whereupon Al-Thamen managed to, although not fully destroy them, force the Orthodox Church into hiding, setting free the nations and races under Babylon's rule, and returning, for the most part, the other nations' stolen lands. Some time after these events took place, Dawud was appointed the new king of Babylon, renaming the country Al-Alm Wahd, and some years after becoming king, he attained prophethood and the holy scriptures known as the Toran, and heired several children, the youngest of them being Sulaimon.. Upon ascending to the throne as king, Sulaimon took an interest in the life his father had led and began to study what little he could of Ill Ilah. During this time, he learned of the existence of Light Gaia, which he referred to as Ramz Ad-Daw. Sulaimon then devised an Avatar technique that would utilize Ramz Ad-Daw's Divine Magic in tandem with Natural Energy and a person's soul, binding the three into a new living entity with immense power, known as a Djinn. the Djinns created by Sulaimon were all loyal subordinates of either himself or his father. Though the soul would retain memories of their past life, with almost all Djinns even retaining their former names and personality, they are technically considered seperate beings. The Djinns were then sealed within underground chambers known as Dungeons, with a total of 72 Dungeons for the 72 Djinns. Sulaimon instructed them to aid whoever conquered their Dungeon, embedding a Power Seal contract between the Djinn and the Dungeon conquerer should such a time arise. The Djinn's, being composed in part of Ramz Ad-Daw's essence, are more benevolent than in their former lives, though not perfect by any means. It was for this reason Sulaimon wished for them to guide the people that would conquer their Dungeon and assist them in stabilizing the land. During his studies of Ramz Ad-Daw, Sulaimon also became well aware of the survival of the Orthodox Church's followers, so a secondary, but more important, role was assigned to the Djinn: Do battle against the members of the Orthodox Church should they ever arise to power once more. Golden Age of Magic Between the fall of Babylon and the era that would come to be known as the Golden Age of Magic, some 150 years had passed. During this time, The remaining believers of the Orthodox Church settled within a country that Babylon had never conquered, the Kou Empire. The members of the Church eventually began spreading their religious beliefs in regards to Ill Ilah among them, with it eventually taking a strong root within the country. Other noteworthy events to unfold during this 150 year time span include the formation of the powerful Reim Empire, the fall and destruction of the Kingdom of Al-Alm Wahd, the emergence of the study of Magic as a science, and the rise of Sinbad the Sailor, who would become among the first and most famous of Dungeon Conquerer's, using the power of the Djinn's under his rule to establish his own kingdom of Sindria at an extremely young age. Some years before Alladin's birth, many small factions across Al-Alm Wahd and neighboring countries began to pop up that still held resentment to the descendents of Babylon for their tyrannical conquest of the world. In time, this eventually lead to a rebellion against the current royal family of Al-Alm Wahd, in turning leading to the fall of the kingdom, with it eventually becoming a republic known as Mustasim Kingdom. Aladdin's mother managed to escape the flames of the revolt with her son, and was forced into hiding. Unable to do anything and nearing death's door, a Dungeon suddenly arose in front of her out of no where, whereupon she entered it and was greeted by Waleed. Although the Djinn was unable to save the queen, he promised to take care of Aladdin as a duty to Sulaimon and the fallen kingdom of Al-Alm Wahd. At the age of 17, Aladdin left the Dungeon along with Waleed, essentially becoming said Dungeon's conquerer. He would soon go on to explore the world, making many friends, including the prince of Balbadd, Ali-Baba, one of the many princes of Kou, Hakuryu, and the Fanalis slave, Morgiana, and getting entangled in many dangerous and important events, such as the conflict between the Ka Clan and Kou Empire, the Fog Troupe's menace in Balbadd, or the conquest of Balbadd into Kou rule. Soon, Aladdin would be befriended by King Sinbad and be trained under his watch, eventually leading him to further his studies of Magic by returning to his ancestreal homeland, now known as Mustasim, in order to study Magic at the Magnustad Academy. It was during this time of training where he learned that the chancellor of the academy, Matal Mogamett, had loose ties with the Orthodox Church. Following a number of events, among them being an abrupt but short war between Mustasim and Reim, Ali-Baba's conflict with the Kou Empire's treatment of Balbadd, and a meeting of multiple kings, Aladdin eventually learned and passed on the forgotten knowledge of Babylon, the advent of Magic, the goals of the Orthodox Church, and the creation of the Djinns to many of the world leaders at the aforementioned world summit. Eventually, Alladin and his allies faced and defeated the Kou and Orthodox Church. Soon after, the practice of Magic gradually began to spread across the world. Nullius Planet Declaration Around 8000 B.C, the Galactic World Federation, an organization that rules over the region of space Vearth is located within, declared the planet a Nullius Planet, meaning that no one is legally allowed to contact or interact with them outside of a very few government agents who scout Vearth's surroundings and land on the planet every once in a while for defensive and research purposes, with such incidents often having been mistaken for monster sitings by the ancient inhabitants The decision to make Vearth an isolated planet was made due to the fact that Vearth's races are still very young in their development, evidenced by the fact that individuals on Vearth live to 150 at maximum in the current age, while the known universe's races live to 3000 in old age. Vearth's races also have considerablly lower power levels compared to alien races, with Sun Hunter level individuals on Vearth being considered only slightly above average in comparison to aliens, another testament to their infantile development. Another reason that Vearth was made to be off limits was due to a unique plant known to grow on it that was highly covetted by many: Celestial Trees, or more specificallty, the fruit they bore, Divine Fruits, as Divine Fruits are the origin of Bloodline Inheritance Limits. In the ancient past, many aliens would visit Vearth once a century when the Divine Fruit would grow in order to gain it's power, with at least 55 visits prior to Vearth becoming a Nullius Planet. The Tale of Princess Kaguya The next Divine Fruit to emerge after the Nulluis Planet Declaration was on an uninhabited island that would become Modern-day Wano. The Divine Fruit would rest there atop the Celestial Tree, growing and becoming more powerfl for 2000 years, until, around 6000 BC, the first inhabitants of Wano would arrive to inhabit the land. Some 600 years would pass by before the arrival of the Mobian alien, Kaguya Ootsutsuki, in Ancient Wano, who arrived on the planet not to consume the Divine Fruit, but rather as a refugee from the terrors she had previously faced in her homeworld, Mobius. Eventually, Kaguya would go on to settle among the inhabitants of Wano, who were more accepting of her alien appearance due to being Ghosts. Hearing of the myths and legends the Ancient Wanons believed about the Divine Fruit from one of her friends, Aino, Kaguya took it upon herself to consume the fruit in order to gain it's power before it fell into the wrong hands, and decieded to make it her duty to bring an end to the many wars plaguing Wano's many shattered factions. The Divine Fruit that Kaguya would go on to consume, however, was unique for two reasons. The first reason was that, because the tree and fruit had been left to grow uninteruppted for 2000 years, the fruit had far more time to ripen and grow, as most Divine Fruits prior to this would have been eaten within 10 years of their emergence, at the latest. The second reason was that the Celestial Tree's routes had grown so far into the ground, that the tree was now absorbing Gaia Energy from within the planet to nurish the Divine Fruit. At the same time, it's leaves penetrated the heavens, allowing it to absorb Cosmic Energy from outer-space. These two unique factors, the excess time and additional energies, would go on to grant Kaguya numerous powers all from one fruit, gaining access to 2 new Magic eyes, 1 Magical Element, and 3 Magician's Body abilities. The Magic Eyes being the RenniSharingan, the predecessor of the Rennigan and Sharingan, including all of the Mangekyo Sharingan's powers, and an evolution of the Byakugan, the Jogan, which enabled her to absorb Gaia and Cosmic Energies through her eyes, the Magic Element, Cosmic Release, replaced all four of her other elements and is capable of erasing Chakra, and the Magician's Body ability, Beast Form Pulse, the Admantine Chains Pulse, and the Great Sage Forest Pulse. As time went on and on, and as Kaguya practiced her control over her newly gained abilities for the sake of establishing peace, Kaguya began to resent the existence of the various races of Fairy Vearth, and came to the understanding that, in order for any semblance of peace to exist among the individuals, they must all be of one race. Using the Great Sage Forest Pulse, Kaguya performed the Nativity of a World of Trees, a highly advanced technique that utilized all six Chakra Classes to transform large groups of Harpies, Kappas, Fishman, etc into a uniquely different race of people, Humans, by meddling with and altering their genetic make up. This process was long and grueling for Kaguya, as she could only transform small groups of people into Humans at a time instead of turning the whole world into Humans as she envisioned. During the transformation process, all memories of one's former life as a different race would be erased and the individual Human would emerge from a cocoon under the delusion that they and all their ancestors have always naturally been Humans. At the same time, if the individual possesed a certain Bloodline Limit, that too would be weeded out of their genes. During this, she also integrated her own Mobian genes into the process as a medium for stablization during the process. Normally, racial traits like a Fishman's gills or a Harpy's wings cannot be passed down to children of a different race. For example, if a Fishman male breeds with a Ghost female, there would normally be no chance of the resulting Ghost child having gills, blue skin, fins, or other Fishman traits. However, in the case of Humans, this mixing of Mobian genes would unintentionally lead to Humans having the potential to be born with the Byakugan and Dead Bone Pulse, despite the fact that these are racial traits of Mobians. With some form of stability finally established in the land through this method, Kaguya settled with one of the Humans she had manufactured, who was named Tenzo. Kaguya would then go on to have two children with him, Mobian twin boys, Hagoromo and Hamura. Her elder son, Hagoromo, would inherit a portion of the RenniSharingan's power in the form of the Rennigan as well as the Admantine Chains Pulse. Her younger son, Hamura, would inherit the common traits of the Mobians, the Byakugan and Dead Bone Pulse, but would also gain the Jougan and Cosmic Release. However, even after the birth of her children and the relatively peaceful life she lived with her husband and children, Kaguya would continue to transform the native races of Fairy Vearth into Humans in groups every few months, as she would not be satisfied until the whole planet became Human, and within 500 years, the Human population on Fairy Vearth had reached 4 million, 20% of the planet's total population at the time. As Mobians with life spans averaging around 3000 years, she and her children continued to live long after Tenzo passed away. In time, both as a means of keeping her plans a secret from the people, especially her children, as well as to ensure no one stepped out of line to disturb her peace, Kaguya become more and more aggresive and hostile in her rule of the world, and despite the harshness, results were bountiful. In time, Hagoromo and Hamura, as young adults in their 700s, became more and more suspectful of their mother's motives and actions, and eventually uncovered the ritual of Human convergence. Seeing it as a form of eugenics, the two children resented their mother's actions and asked for her to put an end to it, but she refused. With tensions between the mother and her two sons growing over the next several years, the twins would soon created the Six Paths Yang Power and Six Paths Yin Power, utilizing the power of their seals to put an end to their mother's rule by sealing her within the Six Paths Planetary Core, an artifical moon created by the two seals to encase Kaguya and restrain her power. After the ordeal was done, Hamura deceided to go permanently live on moon, taking several women with him so that he and his descendants may continue to mantain the seal on Kaguya. In doing so, Hamura's name and legacy would gradually disappear from the anals of Vearth's history, with legends only remembering Hagoromo, revered as the Sage of Six Paths, as the only combatant who fought the Ten Tails.Hamura's descendants, who would continue to carry the Ootsutsuki name, were comprised of Humans and Mobians, all who possesed the Byakugan and Dead Bone Pulse. Back on Fairy Vearth, Hagoromo extracted the Chakra and soul of her mother from within the moon, leaving an empty husk of her former bestial form known as the Gedo Mazo, so as to seperate her physical body from her spiritual one in order to ensure she would not break out. The extracted Chakra and soul was then fragmented into 9 seperate entities that would come to be known as the Beast Maidens, female humanoids each of who had 1/9th of Kaguya's original power, whom he would The Sage of Six Paths Warring States Era Industrial Revolution Modern Age Possible Futures Category:Planets